The one who stopped my rain
by CheonSongYi
Summary: IchixRuki. Ichigo always thought that he wasn't a very dirty minded teenager, as were some of his friends. But then a raven-haired shinigami occupies his closet and sleeps with, ahem, accompanies him every night in his room. Will the presence a girl not do anything to this boy? Or… will feelings begin to flow? First bleach fic! Please r&r. More info inside. T for now
1. Words

**Summary**: Ichigo always thought that he wasn't a very dirty minded teenager, as were some of his friends. But then a raven-haired shinigami occupies his closet and _sleeps with_, ahem, accompanies him every night in his room. Will the presence a girl not do anything to this boy? Or… will feelings begin to flow?

**First Bleach fanfic, please enjoy! **_Thoughts _ "dialogue"**  
><strong>

**I do not own BLEACH or its characters.**

* * *

><p>It was a night as any other for Ichigo and Rukia. Normal, even, if you could call it normal to be surrounded by spirits filled with past regrets or souls unable to pass on to the netherworld. It was not without activity, however; few small-fry hollows popped up here and there around the town, and the duo made short work of them.<p>

"Man, isn't this frustrating!" sighed Ichigo, as they returned to the Kurosaki residence the fourth time that night. "The hollows are so weak and far out; it's a pity to even leave the house to fight them."

"Be prepared, Ichigo. We never know when a strong one may attack the innocent souls of Karakura." replied Rukia, in a low voice.

"Innocent?" Ichigo spat sarcastically, "Well, if they were so innocent, they wouldn't have transformed into hollows in the first place. That is to say, IF they were, which they AREN'T. "

'_Typical Ichigo'_ Rukia thought.

She put on a frown and pretended to be serious, "I'm just saying that you should enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. There will surely be more trouble in this line of profession."

Saying so, she cleared her throat and walked to Ichigo's her closet to nap.

"Line of profession? What do you mean? Oi, Rukia! Don't ignore me! Speaking of which, hasn't your reiatsu reached the point where you could return to the 'Soul society' place?"

Rukia turned her head slightly to consider his words. Then, realising that she was too tired to answer, ignored him and went inside the closet only to shut it with a loud bang.

"Che! Fine! Do as you please!" Even though they had met each other few weeks back only, Ichigo knew there was no arguing with Rukia when she was in a bad mood. The continuous lack of sleep had affected him too...

He lay on his bed and thought about what she said.

_Enjoy the peace and quiet, huh?_

He looked towards the closet and thought about Rukia. What was it that they had?, he often asked his own self. (Some of) his classmates had the audacity to up and ask them if they were going out. A blush crept up his face at the prospect of dating Rukia. Even though she was a midget, and even if he did not have special interests in dating; she was (at least looked like) a girl and he was a healthy teenager. And her presence in his room was... well, embarrassing for him. That is, it often brought him to think a lot. Moreover, there was no stop to this process. It went on and on as different ideas popped constantly into his head.

'Arghhhhh!' he sighed mentally and clamped his eyes shut.

Another similar groan resounded, signaling that a hollow was near. The almirah door slid open with urgency and Rukia nodded in unison with Ichigo in a silent gesture. They jumped out of the window just in time to see the morning sun come over the horizon. Despite the fact that she was utterly tired, Rukia exclaimed the beauty of the scene while Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Somehow, he knew that today was going to be a long day...

Next day at school (scientifically, it was the same day)

Ichigo was totally sleep-deprived. What a cool way to start the day... His head was muddled with stray thoughts and his eyes felt itchy. But, he was on a mission. Sneaking his tall frame around the wall, he motioned for Rukia to come out hiding and rush to the classroom. "Oi midget!" he whispered "The coast's clear. Run or you'll be late-"

"Who is a midget?" asked Rukia, kicking him in the shin and walking away in a ladylike way as Ichigo yelped in pain.  
>Following her after a few minutes, he swore to himself that he would have never done this if his reputation as a good student wasn't on line. His bright orange hair gave him more than enough attention. And the last thing that he wanted was to be eyed like a total player in the school. Stifling a yawn, he moved on to class.<p>

Later that day

The bell for lunch break signalled pandemonium in the class. Everybody went to do something or the other to relax themselves. Rukia was chatting animatedly with Orihime and Tatsuki while Ichigo was staring at their group with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, Keigo sidled up to him.

"What's up, Ichigo?" he asked. "Not willing to share Rukia-chan even with the girls?"

"Wha-" Ichigo says, beyond surprised. "What're you talking about, idiot?"

"Don't deny your feelings for Rukia-san, Ichigo. We understand." Mizuiro came up and gave his usual calm smile.

"You guys are seriously disillusioned," he sighed and Keigo continued to cry rivers of tears. "There is nothing going on between us!"

"Liar! I saw with my own two eyes," Keigo said as he pointed at his eyes outrageously "You and Rukia-chan coming hand-in-hand to school the day before yesterday! Don't you dare tell me that-"

Ichigo's irk rose by the minute. Why won't these guys just stop poking their noses? He was already quite pissed off since morning and the last thing he wanted was to shout at his friends.

"Asano-kun, I believe that the day before yesterday was a Sunday, so you possibly couldn't have seen us coming to school." Rukia stepped in to smoothen matters after all that commotion.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san I was just..." Keigo trailed off sheepishly, not sure what to say.

"Now, if you will excuse Ichigo. We have things to attend to." she said in a business-like tone, bowing a little.

Keigo and Mizuiro also bowed slightly and Ichigo took his leave from the class.

Outside, he was just relieved. "I can't thank you _enough_ for helping me out of that dastardly conversation, Rukia." he told her.

"Idiot, it's not for you. Take me to the canteen. I'm feeling hungry and I forgot the way." she replied.

He rolled his eyes. Of course... It was _so_ unlike her to save his ass outside of their 'job'. "This way." he steered.  
>And then, she asked him a weird question. "Do men over here have a 'fetish' for black hair?"<p>

Ichigo was so overwhelmed by her choice of words that he shouted a "NO!" attracting the attention of all those around.  
>"I meant, no, there is no special fetish or something of that sort."<p>

Rukia mused a while and said, "What sort?"

"You don't need to know. A-Anyway, we are here already, so pick what you like."

She nodded a small 'ok' and started picking up different sorts of confectionery.

Ichigo sighed _for God's sake,_ from where did she update her human words vocabulary? However, the round of question was not over yet.

"Ichigo." she said as they were going back to class.

"Hm?"

"What's a boob job?"

This time Ichigo nearly spat his yakisoba out of his mouth.

"A WHAT?" Ichigo asked with the same severity as a parent scolding their child for learning a swear word. "Who said that to you?"

"Not me, I overheard some people say that maybe Inoue had gotten a 'boob-job' done, but I didn't ask her. Is it a bad word? And calm down, will you? Stop overreacting." she chided him.

"Well it _is_ a word bad enough for you not to use in your daily life," he said while regaining his composure. "And don't mention it to Orihime. She might faint."

Her lips came together in an 'o' formation. "Okay, but promise to tell me its meaning at home." she whispered the last part.

Ichigo, now with pink cheeks, thought of how he had to teach her to use a dictionary.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Hahaha, that's all I can post this time (since I'm in the middle of my exams!). But, I promise to post the next part asap if I get um…. Idk at least 3 reviews? It's written out and only left to type. So, review please! It would make my day! Forgive any grammar errors because I've got no time to beta-read this. In case you haven't noticed, the timeline is from the _very_ beginning, when Ichigo and Rukia met each other for the first time.

**Edit: **Thanks to the two people who have reviewed my little story, namely: Phantom Claire and cybercorpsesnake and two anon reviewers. I've made the changes you asked me to and the next chapter shall be updated by 10th of this month. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Next time: the Beauty club kidnaps Rukia!


	2. Pillow Fight

**SUMMARY: **A fluffy oneshot.

**a/n:** The idea of drabbles is quite good... so I thought why not try it? The timeline is somewhere near the beginning. Please tell me through a PM or comment if you want any of these two to be continued and I'll try my best.

**Please enjoy! **_Thoughts/flashback _"dialogue"**  
><strong>

**I do not own BLEACH or its characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Pillow Fight<span>

_Two people hitting each other, their soft laughter, feathers floating down in a slow motion of their own. The moment captured perfectly in perfect lighting and soundtrack. _

Cheesy as hell, but Ichigo was sure that _this_ wasn't what was happening here. In fact, he would trade cheesy for the hell he was going through right now.

"Take that!" Rukia said, throwing two pillows aimed at his head.

"Go easy, Rukia. This isn't a real fight!" Ichigo almost had to scream. But if Rukia was anything, this proved that she was most certainly deaf. She hit him square on the face, tossed him around the house like a rag doll and dusted him as one would dust a futon. Ichigo knew that his warnings about being safe had not been regarded in the least. She took this as seriously as she took fighting hollows. Perhaps even more. After five minutes or so, he was sure that she would be satisfied only when he broke one of his bones.

Hastily, Ichigo dodged two oncoming ones but was a tad bit late in throwing his own at her.

Taking her chance, she jumped at him with full force, the momentum enough to lodge the air out of his lungs. He landed on the couch with a muffled cry of surprise.

"Your movements are too open, Ichigo," Rukia noted with a teasing smirk as she lay on top of him. "You can't afford to put your guard down."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo smirked, almost knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah," she straddled his waist and extended her hand to bring out the cushion beneath his head.

"I dare you to say that again," his grin widened. Now it was his turn to corner her. He flipped her easily, trapping her beneath him. The momentary look of shock

"Ack! That was my head, stupid! Baldy! How dare you go pinning a lady under you?" Rukia grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"What did you say, squirt? Who's a 'lady' here?" he pinched both of her cheeks.

"LEAVE my cheeks!" she struggled.

"First YOU leave my head, idiot!" he said, not giving up without a match, but smiling inwardly.

Though he never appreciated soap operas of any kind, Ichigo had to admit that this was not as bad as he had thought (he would have liked to keep her fighting spirit out of it but Rukia came as a complete package as she was…). Since her arrival, she had pretty much accustomed herself to much of human mass media, colloquial language (cough) and all sorts of animals. Of course, the charm of midday TV serials did not go by unnoticed. One of them featured this: the 'activity' fondly known as pillow fighting. While he was perfectly sure that it was a display of the chemistry between the actors, Rukia didn't fully get the romantic aspect. Fight meant only _fighting_, and it won her heart that humans had evolved such beautiful ways of training.

_"We should do this, right? We should totally train this way!" she had said in an overly excited voice. His response was just a tired, dragged sigh._

"_We must Ichigo! I feel it is necessary for you to try each kind of weapon. We will do this, no?" she looked at him hopefully._

_He looked into her eyes. They were shining. Well, he could not win now, so..._

"_If we must." he said, defeated._

"_Yay!" came her little shout of pleasure. _

The next day, as soon as Isshin was out on errands, Karin and Yuzu to their friends', they gathered pillows and cushions of all sizes from around the house and began the special 'training'.

Their current chase led them back to Ichigo's room. After landing a few more hits, punches and kicks, Rukia finally collapsed, fatigued.

"That was the most fun training of my life, I'll admit this much!" she said between pants.

Ichigo sighed, exhausted himself. A slight blush stained his ears; a result of their constant proximity over the past half hour. At some points during their fight, he swore that she was so close that he could kiss her. Just a tilt of his chin in the upward direction, and he was sure to taste her beautiful, red lips. Lips that had been haunting, plaguing his thoughts day in and out.

But he was no fool. Ichigo knew what their relationship meant to her, probably just friendship. And he wanted to protect that. One silly action because of his overly active hormones could have serious repercussions. It would provide a huge dent in their companionship, not to mention that it would leave the air heavy with tension. He knew that she wasn't going away soon, not now, but eventually. It was useless to start something, much less if it was something romantic.

_Yes_, he decided, strengthening his resolve to suppress his feelings. It would certainly make things too difficult for both parties. The last things he wanted were regrets.

_She was close, but still far after all... _

While he was lost in thoughts, Rukia was observing him closely. "Ichigo, my throat is dry, let's grab some water." her voice came out a little cracked.

"Yeah, let's." Dismissing his musings for the time being, be picked himself off the bed and followed her to the fridge. He could think about this later. This was satisfactory for him and maybe this was the only point up till which their relationship was allowed to progress.

And on second thought, no, he won't trade cheesy for what they had.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Aww, Ichigo's such a cute guy. We all know that Rukia's happiness matters the most to him, even if it sometimes borders on dorky-ness. The rest to be continued after my exams.


End file.
